kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass Vol 1 3
Synopsis "Previously: Dave Lizewski wasn't the class jock or the class geek. He wasn't the class clown or class genius or class anything...but he was a comic book fan. One day, he put on a superhero costume—and got his ass kicked. That didn't stop him, though. The next time he put on the costume...he saved some guy's life." By the next day, the video of Dave fending off three gangbangers has gone viral, earning him commendations from Jay Leno and David Letterman. Finally, Dave dubs his crime-fighting alter-ego "Kick-Ass." Elsewhere in the city, John Genovese watches the video of Dave's altercation on TMZ, and laments the appearance of "another one." At school, Dave exhibits a newfound confidence and discusses Kick-Ass video with Katie Deauxma before Mrs. Zane interrupts them. Later, Todd informs Dave that Katie is only interested in him because of a rumor that Dave is gay; Dave is at first horrified, but plays along as Katie's "gay best friend" in order to spend time with her. At their apartment, Dave's father eventually questions him "about all these cuts and bruises," and Dave insists that he merely got mugged again before his father gives him a canister of pepper-spray for protection. That night, Dave attempts to "jump some rooftops" for the first time, but hesitates at the reality of the feat and opts instead to walk on the sidewalk below, where he encounters a number of fans. He later heads to 81st Street to have "a heart-to-heart with a guy called Eddie Lomas," whose "ex had been in touch about some crank calls he'd been making"; Eddie's cousin Marv allows Kick-Ass into the apartment, where he tells Eddie to stop calling his ex and threatens to "break Eddie's fuckin' legs." Kick-Ass then pepper-sprays Eddie, but is tackled and beaten by Eddie's thugs; Eddie prepares to kill Kick-Ass with a shattered bottle before a blade suddenly bursts through Eddie's chest at the hands of a dark-haired girl wearing a face-mask and a cape. The girl proceeds to eviscerate and decapitate one of Eddie's thugs before turning on the rest of the crew. Appearances Featured Characters: *Kick-Ass (Dave Lizewski) Supporting Characters: * Hit-Girl * Mr. Lizewski * Katie Deauxma * Todd Haynes Villains: * Eddie Lomas * Marv Lomas * Maya Other Characters: * Mrs. Zane * Mr. Genovese Locations: * New York City * 5 Stars Diner Items: * Pepper spray Notes * This issue is dedicated to the memory of Paul James Downie * In the "A Few Words From the Writer" section a line of Kick-Ass clothing is discussed, as is the film version. Additionally the character with the sword is described as a "hyper-violent nine-year-old", but left nameless. Trivia * Lizewski compares the popularity of his video to that of the Star Wars Kid * Mr. Genovese catches the Kick-Ass video through TMZ, presumably on TMZ on TV. * Todd tells Dave that people think he's prostituting himself in "the Village", a known spot or gay prostitution, gay and straight. * Dave's "Whateverisit Amagansett" shirt may be a reference to the Marx Brothers film Horse Feathers * Eddie Lomas is said to be playing "Spyro", which could be one of any number of games in the series. Strangely enough he seems to be playing on a PC connected to a flat screen television and none of them were officially released for PC. Category:Comics issue